Forgiven
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio ha roto con el ruso por encontrarle desnudo con China.Pero claro...Se nota que no cuenta que el ruso quiere recuperar a su sol...Fail summary lo se!pero una oportunidad!


Otra de mis oneshot o como se me ocurrio mientras que me repasaba un CD de un grupo:Within Temptation.

Sigo con la de Pretty Green Eyes,hombre que si,pero tambien se me a ocurrido un monton y pienso escribirlas/subirlas ¬¬

Bueno...que la disfruteis!

Y que nadie me mate por el inicio...dios,si me ha dado hasta asco!

* * *

><p><em>Forgiven<em>

_(Le perdonare por que le amo...)_

* * *

><p><em>-¡Rusia!-grito este horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de su amado desnudo al lado de China. Al ruso le dolía la cabeza como a un bombo,todo le daba vueltas,pero se sobresalto al ver el cuerpo del chino,desnudo,a su lado. Giro la cabeza lentamente y se topo con lo que mas le dolía:los ojos llorosos de Antonio. Este no quiso ver mas y se largo a paso ligero. Iván se puso la bata a todo correr y alcanzo a duras penas al español<em>

_-No es lo que piensas,Antonio...escucha...-empezó el ruso,mas se topo con la bofetada cargada de ira del español_

_-¡No quiero escuchar ninguna historia absurda mas!¡Ya se por que no quedastes para celebrar la victoria de la eurobasket!¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti!¡A partir de este día,hemos roto Iván!¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti!_

_El ruso tenia tantas palabras que decir,pero todas aquellas se quedaron en la boca. Solo pudo dejar que lagrimas corrieran por sus ojos mientras se iba al baño._

_El español volvía a su casa. También lloraba. No se creía ni lo que el mismo había dicho. Pero se creía lo que había visto. Su Iván le había traicionado,y el no quería saber nada mas de el._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde entonces. El español evitaba el contacto con el ruso. Plena reunión. Antonio hablaba con Francis,intentando disimular el dolor de su corazón. El ruso lo miraba todo el rato, que estaba en frente suyo,y Antonio,por despecho,le lanzaba miradas de desprecio y de vez en cuando atrapaba su mirada y luego la rechazaba,dando a entender que no quería hablar con el. Sabia que ese tipo de miradas le hacían daño, pero el tenia mas dolor. Una imagen valía mas que mil palabras.<p>

-Alemania-capto la atención de todos-Quiero irme cinco minutos antes,me dejarías?es que tengo que resolver cierto asuntillo...

-Vale,largate ya si quieres-acepto el alemán.

Sabia que el alemán le dejaría,por que solo cinco minutos quedaban y el no daba palo al agua. Se fue bosque a dentro. Se sentó debajo de un árbol. Empezó a llorar sin consuelo. Aquella imagen estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza y era un dolor de aquellos que te desgarraban el alma y te daban ganas de tirarte por un puente.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a el. Se seco las lagrimas rápidamente y se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse,pero un brazo lo retuvo: Italia del Sur,Romano. Le pedio que le soltase,mas lo que recibió fue un beso por parte de el. España se quedo rijido,mas correspondió al beso como el sabia. ¿Si Iván podía estar con China,por que no el con Romano?Se dieron un segundo beso apasionado,pero ambos notaron una brisa helada y se separaron. España vio que ahí estaba Rusia,con una mirada asesina.

-Crío,yo que tu me separaría de el o te rompo las piernas

-Pues me las tendrás que romper antes a mi-dijo serio el español, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte del ruso. Miro al italiano,que miraba aterrado,como todos los demás a Rusia-esperame en la entrada y luego vamos a por el café.

-Vale,bastardo-dijo este largándose a paso ligero

-¿Ahora te gustan los que te insultan?-pregunto el ruso acercándose al español-¿O le respondiste al beso por lastima?

-Ni se te ocurra insultarle o hablar asi de el,fue mi protegido y no te lo permitiré-el español se puso serio

-¿Y pretendes que me quede de brazos cruzados sabiendo que te esta besando?

-No creo que estés en posición de decir nada. Para el caso,hemos cortado y seguro que te has vuelto otra vez uno con China cuando me fui

-Has vuelto a llorar-dijo el-y mi sol puede ser ingenuo,pero no llorar

-deje de ser tu sol,o ¿es que no lo pillas?

Este quiso marcharse,mas el se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo y estampandole contra el árbol. El ruso empezó rozándole los labios para luego dar paso a un apasionado beso. Al principio, Antonio se resistió,mas poco a poco le correspondió con aquella pasión que tenia,jugueteando con su lengua. Pero la falta de oxigeno hizo acto de presencia y se separaron,dejando un hilo de saliva. El español se dio cuenta de lo que hizo cuando el ruso quiso besarle con aquella intensidad por segunda vez.

-¡¿Que haces?-se aparto bruscamente del rubio-¡Habíamos roto!¡No tienes derecho a volverme a besar!

-¡Pero yo te amo!¡Nunca deje de amarte!-dijo pegando contra el árbol aun mas fuerte,juntado sus cuerpos-¡Volvamos juntos por favor!¡Si hace falta,dejo de meterme con Lituania, Letonia, quien quieras!¡Dejo de beber si hace falta!

-¡SUELTAME,ME HACES DAÑO!-grito este dolorido por el golpe. Pero lo había enternecido...¡Su ruso quería volver con el!No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas. Pero una y otra vez recordaba lo que había encontrado el otro día...-¡Y deja de mentirme!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo!¿¡No entiendes que hago esto por que te amo!

-¡Yo ya no te amo,que se te entre en la cabeza!-aquello lo dijo cargado de ira y odio.

El ruso bajo la cabeza y soltó de su fuerte agarre. El se fijo en que lagrimas habían en sus ojos. Antonio había dicho aquello sin pensar,se le había escapado,aquello no sentía.

-Has dicho lo que sentías...no me extraña...a nadie le gusto,soy un psicópata que solo se haya fijado en mi Bielorrusia y China...seguro que estarías conmigo por lastima...en que pensaría yo! soy idiota!

Y el ruso se fue,sin mas,acompañado por una brisa heladora. El español se sentía fatal pero no le iba a seguir,ya que había quedado con Lovino para tomar un café antes de ir de vuelta a casa

* * *

><p>-¡Señor Antonio!-grito alguien tras el teléfono. Era Yekaterina,Ucrania,la hermana mayor de Rusia-¿Sabe donde podría estar mi hermano?Es que Moscú me ha dicho que no ha vuelto a casa desde la reunión y estoy preocupada ya que son mas de las doce de la noche...<p>

-¿Llamaste a China?-pregunto este con un toque de desconfianza

-Si y me ha dicho que no sabe donde esta-eso si que le preocupaba ya-¿te imaginas algún lugar donde el pueda estar?

-No la verdad...espera un instante...creo que si

* * *

><p>La luz de la luna llena se podía ver reflejada en la fría agua del río. La fría brisa removía sus cabellos rubios y hacia que su preciada bufanda bailase al compás con el viento. La playa de Samil, donde se dieron su primer beso, el primero que había iniciado aquel tordido romance con el español,lo recordaba todo:el preciado sol de su sol se caía lentamente, la brisa marina removía los cabellos de ambos y hacia que la bufanda del ruso bailase como en aquellos instantes,lo que ambos sentían se habían confesado. Pero justo al próximo día el ruso se tenia que ir obligado,haciendo que la noche fuera inolvidable,entregandose mutuamente. Pero no se vieron hasta que la guerra fría acabo y ambos pudieran encontrarse. De ahí hasta el día de hoy estuvieron juntos. Pero claro...se acordó de la final: el chino le había invitado a beber tras la entrega de medallas. Había bebido un montón de vodka haciendo que perdiera totalmente la cabeza. Lo ultimo que recordó fue los ojos de este al verles a ambos juntos en la cama,desnudos. Lo que daría por regresar el tiempo e irse a la primera con el español en vez de Lovino,que parecía saber en que momentos estar con Antonio...<p>

Se sentó en la fina arena. Su preciado vodka se estaba acabando,no había suficiente licor para hacer que la mente olvidara justo cuando mas necesitaba. Lo que daría por tener su cuerpo contra el suyo,dándose calor en su fría casa,entregándose mutuamente por que ambos se amaban...Pero que ingenuo era el ruso,ya había escuchado por los labios de su español que no quería saber de el,que no lo amaba...Escucho unos pasos acercándose hacia el. Este no se giro.

-Se que no hace tanto frió como en tu casa,pero ha este paso enfermaras-era la voz de Antonio que se había sentado junto a el

-¿Como sabias que estaría aquí?

-Tu hermana me llamo y me dijo que no regresaste,a si que vine a toda leche al primer lugar que se me ocurrió

-¿No estabas con tu Lovino?-pregunto este tras darle un trago a la botella

-El quería salir conmigo y no acepte-dijo mirando a la luna

* * *

><p><em>-El no te ama- había dicho Lovino cuando estaban saliendo de la cafetería-para el solo eras su muñeco- Antonio solo miraba al frente,no quería escuchar mas,pero no le iba callar-y ya que lo has dejado con el ¿por que no sales con otro alguien para olvidarte completamente de el?<em>

_Ahí si que le miro el español.¿A donde quería llegar el italiano?_

_-Pero yo aun siento algo por el..._

_-Si,odio es lo que tendrías que sentir hacia este tío por lo que te ha echo. Tendrías que salir con alguien que te ame de verdad que haría cualquier cosa por ti_

_-¿Como quien? soy despistado,no pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas,solo me interesa mantener vivo mi huerto,no presto atención en las reuniones..._

_-¡Deja de mirar todo lo malo que tienes y mira todo lo bueno!-casi le grito Lovino. Lo arrastro a un callejón donde empujo al español contra la pared- ¡Mirate como estas! ¡Estas así por culpa de un comunista!_

_-Tu no entiendes como va el corazón,Lovi_

_-¡No ves que te amo yo y no el!-aquello le dejo de piedra al español. Pero mas cuando este le besaba con aquella intensidad, le correspondió haciendo que el beso fuera mas apasionado, pero al rato se separo-yo...te amo...por favor,sal conmigo_

_-Yo...tengo que irme-solo dijo el español saliendo por piernas del lugar. No sabia por que ahora no quería mas olvidarse del mundo,olvidarse de la imagen de los ojos del ruso llorando por que el había dicho aquella estúpida que el no sentia lo que decia._

* * *

><p>-¿Por que no lo aceptaste?-el ruso lo miro con aquella mirada que le enternecían al español-¿Por mi?¿Aun me amas?<p>

-Vete ya a casa,Yekaterina y Moscu están muy preocupados por que no has aparecido

-No me iré hasta que me respondas,mi sol-dijo tumbándolo de sopetón en la arena poniéndose el encima,haciendo que el español se pusiera rojo como el tomate y la arena se moviese-¿Aun me amas?¿lo que dijiste esta mañana era mentira?

-¿Tenemos que volver a esto?¿como pretendes que ame a alguien que se acostó con otro alguien y luego diga que me ame?-Antonio se fijo en los ojos amatistas del ruso. Le encantaban esos ojos...pero odiaba que se cargasen de lagrimas como en aquel instante

-En que estaré yo pensando...es verdad...¿Quien amaría a un bloque de hielo?si todo esto es mi culpa...me puse tan ciego que ni me acuerdo de lo que paso...

-¿Como?

-Pues que China me invito a beber,yo acepte por que te vi irte con Lovino. Bebí tanto que recuerdo que me había sentido fatal y me fui con China a casa. De ahí,mi cuerpo no respondía y no me acuerdo de mas

-Lovino me dijo que no ibas conmigo por que te fuiste con el chino...da igual...eso no cambiara las cosas,igualmente te volviste uno con el y ahora estamos así,punto

-¿No me darías otra oportunidad?haré lo que sera...te lo prometo...por favor,si es que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti,mi sol

-Yo...-el español estaba enternecido,pero no sabia que decir. Se sentía como un idiota

-Dime que si...por favor-sus rostros estaban a milímetros. No pudo evitarlo,rozo sus labios para luego darle un apasionado beso. El español no se aguanto y le respondió con aquella pasión. La falta de oxigeno hizo acto de presencia y se separaron-¿eso es un si o un no?

-Tendré que llamar a Yekaterina para que sepa que estarás en mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa picara-aun no hemos celebrado mi victoria y tu medalla de bronce

* * *

><p>-No me apetece ir a la reunión- dijo el ruso pegándose al cuerpo desnudo del español<p>

-Pero tenemos que ir...

-Si voy,le romperé los huesos a Romano de la manera mas dolorosa posible,mi sol-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra-eso por intentar salir contigo

-Si vamos con esas...¿Que quieres hacer aparte de un segundo asalto,matar a mi ex-protegido y beber?

-Ir a desayunar,luego escucharte cantar y por ultimo ir a un campo de girasoles hermosos como mi sol-dijo antes de besar a Antonio. Si es que nadie sabe como funciona el corazón!Y menos como se podría romper los lazos de amor que unían a estos dos...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p>

La cancion Forgiven existe en el universo de Within Temptation,del cd a saber cual!quien quiera escuchar,tiene "videoclip" o algo por el estilo:

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = cruG9a_YgYM&ob = av2n

a unir separaciones!

Agur guztioi! ^^


End file.
